enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Back to Enchino
Back to Enchino is the season two finale of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: And the Winner Is... Season Two Conclusion: Mystic Forest Fighters 2 - Dragon Slayers Next: It's A Beautiful World Summary Standing before the castle on the stormy island of Realgon, Luke says to Noah that they must claim the Dragon Key from the former Dragon Games winners, Gorge and Herb. Noah is frightened to go into the castle at first, but he works up the courage to follow Luke. Upon entering, the place seems deserted, until the duo enters the throne room. There, they discover the spirit of Herb standing beside Hubert, as he welcomes his visitors to his kingdom. Luke and Noah politely introduce themselves, as Herb slowly approaches them. Before he can hand over the key, he zaps them with lightning and knocks them to the back of the room. Herb explains to Luke and Noah that he cannot bear to part with the key, as it is the only thing keeping him on the planet. Luke protests that the deal was for Herb to hold the key for five-hundred years only and give it up to the next two winners, also adding that the dragons will be released if the key does not feed off of someone else's power. Herb begins to laugh as he calls Gus into the room. Luke and Noah recognize Gus as the dragon that attacked them in the games, as Gus formally introduces himself as the leader of the dragons, as he has been for two millenniums. Herb explains that if he refuses to give up the key, he will forever remain on the planet as the king of the dragons, who will soon take over the Unknown Side once again. Gorge did not approve of Herb's decision to do this, and he forced himself to cross over after death out of disgust and loss of hope for humanity. Luke and Noah oppose this, as they rush to attack Gus. They fail, as Gus knocks them back and breathes fire at them. Herb requests Gus to settle down and tells him to tell Luke about the curse. Gus then reveals to Luke that he was the one who cursed both Adolphus and Saratis' families. The two wizards had worked together to conceal the dragons behind bars, and Gus cursed their descendants in order to strike back at them. When Noah asks what the curse entails, Luke explains that the curse was none other than his lycanthropy. He also explains that the reason his ancestors left the Unknown Side to return to Overland was to get away from magic and hopefully lift the curse. Gus repeats the exact words he spoke to Adolphus and Saratis: "Those who spring forth from your blood shall become beasts among men." Herb mocks Luke and Noah once more, reminding them that they are hopeless to stop him and the dragons from overtaking the world. Before Luke can move to strike, everything goes black. Luke and Noah awaken in a forest in pain. As their vision clears, they see Winslow staring at them. He greets them and welcomes them back to Enchino, as the three share in a happy reunion. However, Luke soon remembers what had happened in Realgon. He tells Winslow that they need to get to the Mystic Forest Fighters hangout pronto, so Winslow quickly leads them there. Upon returning to their former guild, the duo is met with a huge applause from the Mystic Forest Fighters. Lucille emerges from the crowd and smothers Luke with kisses, followed by Anastasia who tackles Luke to the ground. Joey follows behind, as Noah runs to embrace his partner. The five heroes happily reconvene, as Winslow brings guildmaster Greg out of his quarters to congratulate Luke and Noah on their victory. However, Luke reveals to Greg and the other guild members that he has some bad news. Before Luke can explain anything, several screams can be heard outside. This causes everyone to rush out to see what the commotion is. The first thing they see is Fergus the Dragon attacking Enchino and shooting fire at the civilians. Luke raises Killfear, as Lucille and Anastasia shape shift into their beast forms, while Joey and Noah follow them to battle Fergus. Seeing his opposition, Fergus lands to fight on the ground, as a long battle commences between the dragon and the heroes. He manages to injure them all, but Luke stabs him in the stomach, prompting him to flee in terror. Greg then approaches the injured heroes, asking if that was the "bad news" Luke mentioned. The scene shifts to Winslow tending to the heroes' wounds as Luke explains the dragon situation and Herb. Terrified, the guild starts to panic before Greg silences them. Greg informs Luke that the Mystic Forest Fighters will back his movement to slay the dragons one-hundred percent, and they will protect Enchino at all costs. Lucille suggests that the team leaves Enchino to search for the Mystic Forest Fighters X, whom she believes can help them. Luke, Anastasia, Noah, and Joey agree to this. Greg and Winslow wish them the best of luck and send them on their way. Walking into the sunset; Luke, Noah, Lucille, Joey, and Anastasia leave Enchino behind them. Lucille then asks Luke why he didn't use his wolf form earlier, to which Luke hesitantly answers by saying it never crossed his mind. Looking back on Enchino, the five friends agree to find the Mystic Forest Fighters X, slay the dragons, and end Gus and Herb once and for all. Appearances *Luke the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Herb *Hubert the Goblin *Gus the Dragon *Winslow the Snake *Greg the Gecko *Lucille the Werewolf *Anastasia the Werefox *Joey the Kangaroo *Fergus Trivia *This is the first episode of season two not to feature any original Mystic Forest Fighters X members. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes Category:Season Finales